


One More Light

by Pariscores



Category: Naruto
Genre: But I'm still depressed, F/M, I miss this man, I'm so sorry for this, Songfic, everyone suffers isn't that neat, for Chester Bennington, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores
Summary: Guilt clawed its way through him, threatening to tear him apart. ‘What can I even say?’ He was going to die, and he knew that. Accepted that.“Kakashi, please…”Yet it still hurt to know that he was leaving her.





	One More Light

**Author's Note:**

> Not even my crippling depression as of late can keep me away from KakaSaku Month. This is dedicated to Chester Bennington from Linkin Park. I miss you. 
> 
> I also have no idea what the fuck I’m writing.
> 
> Prompts:  
> -Yukata or Kimono  
> -Mission Report  
> -“He desperately wanted to breathe.”*  
> -Summer Rain*  
> -Myth or Fairytale AU

**** He desperately wanted to breathe. The metallic tang of blood slowly coated his tongue, the taste becoming more distinct each passing moment. His head felt groggy, his memory coming to him in bleak patches. 

_ ‘How did I get here?’  _ The question rang in Kakashi’s mind. He pondered for what felt like forever, however an answer never came.  _ ‘Why can’t I remember?’  _ Another unanswered question.

A crash of thunder broke him from his thoughts as something wet dripped onto his cheek, the small droplet sliding down the side of his face. It was soon joined by a second, then third, fourth, and many more that he couldn’t keep track of.

_ ‘Rain?’ _

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and caught sight of the gray skies above. The pitter patter of rain brought a sort of unusual comfort to him as he felt his body lose its previous tension and relax. Why he felt such contentment from something as trivial as rain, he could not comprehend. How can something so insignificant hold so much comfort?

 

**_We saw brilliance, when the world_ **

**_Was asleep_ **

**_There are things that we can have_ **

**_But can’t keep_ **

 

A sudden flash of pink appeared before him. He blinked a couple of times. 

_ ‘What the hell was that?’ _ It was familiar, that’s for sure. 

He squinted his eyes slightly, trying to recall what, or where, he had seen such a beautiful shade before. He knows he’s seen it in his life before. If only he could remember…

The blood slowly filling his mouth was becoming harder to ignore though, and he could feel his senses numbing. 

_ ‘Is this what it feels like to die?’  _ He mentally chuckled at the thought, eyes closing once more. Somehow, his current situation seemed almost fitting to him. Of course he would be dying in the middle of nowhere, alone while being soaked by the Summer rain mixed with his own blood. 

_ ‘Who would miss me?’ _

 

**_If they say_ **

**_Who cares if one more light goes out?_ **

**_In a sky of a million stars_ **

**_It flickers, flickers_ **

 

_ “Kakashi.” _

Charcoal eyes snapped open at the voice. It was female, no doubt about that. The thing that hit him was how  _ familiar  _ it was. 

The images of pink flooded back to him, this time accompanied by a splash of green and red. 

_ ‘Where-’ _

_ “Kakashi.”  _

There it was again. That damned voice. The same blurry images came back to him, becoming clearer by the second. He could make out the fuzzy outline of what seemed like a woman’s face. 

_ ‘Who is this?’ _

A shock of pink hair was the first thing he could fully make out, soon followed by her pale complexion. The rosy color of her cheeks came next, as well as the light pink of her lips. Finally, the last piece of the puzzle was put into place, and he nearly choked when he gazed into the green of her eyes. 

There were so many emotions present in her emerald orbs. Compassion, integrity, loyalty, vulnerability… love. 

And just like that, it finally clicked.

_ ‘S-Sakura…’ _

 

**_Who cares when someone’s time runs out?_ **

**_If a moment is all we are_ **

**_We’re quicker, quicker_ **

 

_ “Kakashi… don’t tell me you’re giving up?” _

Guilt clawed its way through him, threatening to tear him apart.  _ ‘What can I even say?’  _ He was going to die, and he knew that. Accepted that. 

_ “Kakashi, please…” _

Yet it still hurt to know that he was leaving her.

_ “Kakashi, I love you…” _

He closed his eyes and cautiously swallowed the blood that filled his mouth. 

“I know. I love you too,” he sputtered. Regret and sorrow filled his words.

_ “Please.” _

_ ‘I’m so sorry, Sakura.’ _

It was getting harder to breathe.

_ “I know.” _

He soon felt nothing.

_ ‘I didn’t want to leave you.’ _

_ “I know.” _

He gave his last breath as his heart finally gave out.

_ “And I forgive you.” _

 

**_Who cares if one more light goes out?_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Well, I do._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate myself after writing this, like damn, this is not how I wanted it to go. Anywho, yeah, still not over Chester Bennington’s death, and I probably never will be. So, yeah, this songfic is for you Chazzy Chazz. You will forever be missed my dude.


End file.
